Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cleaning a base, a heat process method for a semiconductor wafer, and a method for manufacturing a solid-state image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to simply as a “processing apparatus” in the present specification) that performs a heat process for a semiconductor wafer or the like includes, in a chamber, a base for supporting an object to process. While the processing apparatus is being used, impurities such as Fe attach to the base, and there is a risk that the impurities will contaminate a semiconductor wafer when the wafer is subjected to a heat process. For this reason, processing for removing or reducing attached impurities (cleaning) is carried out on the base.